zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
B. Garden
K Clover Tenmyouji Quark Akane Kurashiki |items= Metal rod Large shovel Bronze key Silver key Yellow coin Metal detector Gold key Small knife Piece of metal Lever handle Box with gold lid Torn scrap of paper (x2) Box with bronze lid Box with silver lid Doubly-torn scrap of paper Torn note Paper with dots Freshly-picked cucumber Green coin Freshly-excavated onion White coin Freshly-picked tomato Red coin |minigames=Scale Comparison Nine Stars (x2) Number Conversions |links=Floor B |music=Biotope }} The B. Garden (the "B" meaning "biotope") is an escape room behind the blue chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma, Alice, and Luna investigate this room on Alice's route. Layout The B. Garden is a huge room shaped like a fan. It has many trees and a stream that flows through it. Near the entrance is a Japanese Zelkova. In the room is also a switch, which is used to darken the room to simulate day and night. It has also a small toolshed and an artificial waterfall. There are several benches along the pathway through the garden. At the end of the path is a scale. Story Sigma accesses the B. Garden with Alice and Luna on Alice's path. Once they reach the garden, Luna comments on how beautiful the garden is, and Sigma wonders what the purpose of the garden is. After searching the B. Garden, Sigma finds two moon cards in the safe, a map of Floor B, a diagram that says "Rhizome 9" and "Nevada Test Site" on it, a note that says "IG", and the exit key. Sigma and Luna take one moon card, while Alice takes the other one. They soon exit the B. Garden and meet up with Tenmyouji, Dio, and Phi. Later in Alice END, after Sigma tries to get Alice to talk about the Myrmidons code, she goes to a bench and apologizes for picking betray, breaking out in tears. She then talks to Sigma about her past involving the Myrmidons, the SOIS and her father. Then Sigma remembers the key code he found in another timeline, and they are able to decode to Myrmidon code, saying "COMPLETED". In Sigma and Phi END, Dio places the number 01 bomb in this room while the others are searching for Alice. In Sigma END, the bomb explodes. In Phi END, the bomb is deactivated by Sigma and Phi, it is the third to be deactivated in this route. Buried Secrets A gravestone is found in the garden that reads "tu fui ego eres". It has a keyhole on the bottom of the stone, but cannot be opened during the puzzle. It is opened by Sigma during Phi END. After inserting the key that he got from Akane into the lock, the ground opens up and a locked treatment pod rises up in front of them. The pod contains Kyle Klim's body which was put into cold sleep. Items Found Items Metal Rod The Metal rod is found laying on the bench near the waterfall. Combines with Piece of metal to form Lever handle. Large Shovel The Large shovel is found inside the small shed to the right of the waterfall and the button control panel. Used to dig up the red mushroom at the base of the large tree to get the Box with silver lid. Used to dig in the small clump of land at the bend in the river near the large tree to get the Box with bronze lid. Used to dig up the skunk cabbage at the rear of the garden to get the Box with gold lid. Keys (Bronze/Silver/Gold) BronzeKey.Garden.jpg SilverKey.Garden.jpg GoldKey.Garden.jpg The Bronze key is found laying on the ground next to the Large shovel in the shed. Combines with Box with bronze lid to form Torn scrap of paper. The Silver key is found underneath the flower pot next to the vegetable patch in the middle of the garden. Combines with Box with silver lid to form Doubly-torn scrap of paper. The Gold key is found in the right plate of the scale in the rear of the garden. Combines with Box with gold lid to form Torn scrap of paper. Coins (Yellow/Red/White/Green) YellowCoin.Garden.jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (15).jpg RedCoinCombination.Garden.jpg WhiteCoin.Garden.jpg WhiteCoinCombination.Garden.jpg GreenCoin.Garden.jpg GreenCoinCombination.Garden.jpg The Yellow coin is found beside a split bell pepper, which is laying next to the vegetable patch. The Red coin is found when the Small knife is used to cut open the Freshly-picked tomato. The White coin is found when the Small knife is used to cut open the Freshly-excavated onion. The Green coin is found when the Small knife is used to cut open the Freshly-picked cucumber. By using the scale, it is found that the coins have different weights. From lightest to heaviest, they are Red, White, Yellow, Green. Knowing this, the coins should be placed in the same order in the indentations on the panel behind the waterfall. The less-than signs between the indentations show that the lightest should be on the left and heaviest on the right. From left to right, the coins should be Red, White, Yellow, and Green. Metal Detector The Metal detector is found leaning against the tombstone in the rear of the garden. Used to detect the coin inside the Freshly-picked tomato, Freshly-excavated onion, Freshly-picked cucumber. Small Knife The Small knife is found in the left plate of the scale in the rear of the garden. Combines with Freshly-picked tomato to form Red coin. Combines with Freshly-excavated onion to form White coin. Combines with Freshly-picked cucumber to form Green coin. Piece Of Metal The Piece of metal is found inside the drawer of the scale, which is in the rear of the garden. Combines with Metal rod to form Lever handle. Boxes (Silver Lid/Bronze Lid/Gold Lid) BoxBronze.Garden.jpg BoxSilver.Garden.jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward_2 (2).jpg The Box with silver lid is found when the Large shovel is used to dig out the red mushroom near the base of the large tree. Combines with Silver key to form Doubly-torn scrap of paper. The Box with bronze lid is found when the Large shovel is used to dig in the small clump of land at the bend in the river near the large tree. Combines with Bronze key to form Torn scrap of paper. The Box with gold lid is found when the Large shovel is used to dig up the skunk cabbage at the rear of the garden. Combines with Gold key to form Torn scrap of paper. Freshly-Picked Tomato The Freshly-picked tomato is found when the Metal detector is used on the tomato section of the vegetable patch. Combines with Small knife to form Red coin. Freshly-Excavated Onion The Freshly-excavated onion is found when the Metal detector is used on the onion section of the vegetable patch. Combines with Small knife to form White coin. Freshly-Picked Cucumber The Freshly-picked cucumber is found when the the Metal detector is used on the cucumber section of the vegetable patch. Combines with Small knife to form Green coin. Combined Items Lever Handle LeverHandle.Garden.jpg LeverCombination.Garden.jpg The Lever handle is found when the Piece of metal and the Metal rod are combined. Placed inside the hole in the wall next to the two doors at the beginning of the garden. Once placed, it can be turned to change the time of day inside the garden from afternoon to nighttime, and vice-versa. This allows the stars in the river to be visible. Doubly-Torn Scrap Of Paper DoublyTornPaper.Garden.jpg DoublyTornCombination.Garden.jpg The Doubly-torn scrap of paper is found when the Silver key is used to unlock the Box with silver lid. Combines with Torn scrap of paper to form Torn note. Torn Scrap Of Paper(x2) TornScrap1.Garden.jpg TornScrap2.Garden.jpg TornScrapCombination1.Garden.jpg TornScrapCombination2.Garden.jpg One of the torn scraps of paper is found when the Bronze key is used to unlock the Box with bronze lid. The other scrap is found when the Gold key is used to unlock the Box with gold lid. Combines with Doubly-torn scrap of paper to form Torn note. Combines with Torn note to form Paper with dots. Torn Note TornNote.Garden.jpg TornNoteCombination.Garden.jpg The Torn note is found when one of the Torn scraps of paper is combined with the Doubly-torn scrap of paper. Combines with Torn scrap of paper to form Paper with dots. Paper With Dots Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward_2 (3).jpg PaperDotsCombination.Garden.jpg The Paper with dots is found when the two Torn scraps of paper and the Doubly-torn scrap of paper (a.k.a. the Torn note and the remaining Torn scrap of paper) are combined. Used on the button panel next to the waterfall to turn off the waterfall. Press the three buttons in the order shown on the paper, following the arrow from top to bottom. The order is Left, Right, Right, Left, Middle, Middle, and Right. Minigames Waterfall Buttons Left, right, right, left, middle, middle, right Coin Indentations Red < White < Yellow < Green Scale Comparison Caution: If you are playing this minigame on Hard mode and you fail a certain amount of times, the difficulty is changed to Easy. This minigame is accessed after finding all the metal pieces. In this minigame, the player must compare all the metal pieces to see which ones are the lightest and the heaviest. The player only has four attempts to do this before the scale resets. It is found that the weight of the coins, from heaviest to lightest, is green, yellow, white, and red. Nine Stars This minigame is accessed after placing the metal pieces in weight order. The player must touch the stars in a certain order. The hint to this puzzle is found in the river when the lights are off. Depending on the order the player touches the stars, they will receive the Escape or File passwords. To receive the Escape password, enter the stars in order of appearance from the entrance to the pond (purple, blue, yellow, green, red). To receive the File password, enter the stars in order from largest to smallest (red, blue, yellow, purple, green). Number Conversions This minigame is accessed during a novel section of the game where Alice and Sigma are forced to decode the terrorist message found in the Infirmary during Alice END. In this minigame, the player must use the number Alice gives you to decode the message by moving each place for the number and typing the letter in. It is "78153 61098 83809 42419 90551", which is "198449351" to the third power. It is easier to write the number Alice gives you on paper. Otherwise, if you write it in the log, it will be very difficult to access the message. The solution is "COMPLETED". Failing to guess the letters correctly after multiple attempts results in a game over in which Alice leaves you in the garden. Trivia *The gravestone in this room is similar to the safe in 999, because they are not opened during the escape section of the room. Instead, they are opened during a story section later in the game, and turn out to be important to the plot of the game. *This is the only escape room in the game to feature white arrows to navigate around it, due to its size. It is also the largest escape room in Virtue's Last Reward. Humorous Quotes *Examine the bench by the waterfall. *# *Examine the tool shed. *# *Examine the tree by the pond. *# *Examine the bench by the scale. *# *# *Examine the cucumber plant after getting the green coin. *# Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B